


A Quick Getaway

by ladygrange



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: F/M, and it's so good, both catch my heart in unexpected ways, i'd give lots to hold that face in my hands and know what was on his mind during that segment, on the 29th, pennies from heaven just appears in the midst of d&c, way back, whatever jp does with the chords is .....ugh, when they played japan for the first time, which has little to do w/ this piece but i couldn't help include it in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygrange/pseuds/ladygrange
Summary: an interlude during the swan song launch party in nyc





	A Quick Getaway

The Four Seasons Hotel - May 7, 1974

In the antique, gilt framed mirror, she’s mesmerized on the reflection of her legs wound around Jimmy’s waist. The fabric of his jacket bunches up and peeks between her calves like pink petals cut up with white stems. How desperate her clutch is on his shoulder blades, how heavily she breathes him in at the crook of his neck. Sweat and the soap of his shave. Pleasure blooming low.

Then, she sags in his hold. Jimmy pulls away, gentle with the little spasms that shake her, cradling her face in his hands. He reaches for his glass and puts the wine to her mouth, lets her take small sips, swiping his thumb under her lips to catch the excess. A damp kiss to revive. 

“Let me fix you, darling,” he says, helping her from the table. 

Jimmy takes care to right the straps of her dress, the clip holding her chignon back - ruffled now just as he likes it - admiring the hot flush on her cheeks. She does the same, tucking and zipping him right. Then he takes her hand and returns her smile and leads her from the room. 

Somewhere, “Pennies from Heaven” plays, drifts down the hall. The party is in decadent swing. Clouds peel back from the sky to reveal a crescent moon shining through the windows. Their footsteps melt into the lavish carpet. 

Sometime later, she’ll undress him. Trace the white piping of his suit, map the creases in his shimmering green shirt. At present, she makes delicate sashays with her thumb over the top of his hand.


End file.
